User blog:IceLoverMei/Mario vs Tiny Tiger
They are both strong, Been through some tough battle with their time, Love Kart Racing and even party games. The biggest difference however is that one of them is the hero to everyone while the other is a brutal beast, Hungry to destruction in defeating one hero. It time to see if the Plumber will take on the Tiger in a square off. Mario, The Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom vs Tiny Tiger, The Beastly Servant of Cortex It Nintendo Hero vs Naughty Dog Monster Mario Song: New Super Mario Bros. 2 - Overworld Mario was a carpenter and plumber who had come in possession of Donkey Kong and his son, Donkey Kong Jr. first appearing in Donkey Kong. Mario, willingly, mistreated the ape by putting him in a circus. In the circus, Donkey Kong had to use his legs to balance the barrel he was on, juggle pineapples and try to avoid deadly flames. One day, Donkey Kong captured Mario's girlfriend Pauline and took her to a construction site. Mario went on to rescue his girlfriend avoiding Barrels thrown at him by Donkey Kong and a fire started by the ape. After going through four different areas on the construction site Mario rescued Pauline and Donkey Kong was recaptured. Forgetting about Donkey Kong, he meets up with his little brother Luigi, the two would be called to repair a badly damaged Brooklyn sewer line. Alone in the sewers, they would find the line to be damaged by strange creatures. The brothers would be forced to fight off the creatures in a tough battle. The brothers would, albeit briefly, see Bowser for the first time to be in charge of the creatures, but would not fight the reptile king. After defeating the creatures, Mario and Luigi would hear the voice of Princess Peach and would follow it into the Mushroom Kingdom. After ending up in the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario and Luigi attempted to stop Bowser's reign of terror and defeated seven False Bowsers and free several Toads imprisoned by the False Bowsers. Mario and Luigi were then able to defeat the real Bowser and free Princess Peach, and return her to the people of the Mushroom Kingdom. Becoming the hero that everyone knows. |-|Fighting Style - Master Combatant =Mario is able to lift and press objects that are several times his own weight. Mario's incredible strength also extends to his legs, allowing him to perform his signature move, the jump. Mario is extremely good at jumping and is capable of leaping two stories high. He is the second best jumper in the Mushroom Kingdom, bested only by Luigi. |-|Weapon of Choice - Hammer =Hammer is an item that appears throughout many games in the Mario series. It is acquired by defeating the Hammer Bros guarding the entrance to Mushroom Kingdom. The Hammer has stronger varations of it later on in the game with the strongest being the Masher. The item is used to break large yellow blocks and can break bricked blocks. It is then replaced by the Super Hammer and Ultra Hammer. Mario can use the hammer in battle as well. |-|Projectile - Fire Flower =The Fire Flower power-up grants Mario the ability to throw fireballs, allowing him to defeat enemies from a distance as well as defeat enemies he otherwise cannot defeat as Super Mario or Small Mario. The fireballs follow a downward trajectory and bounce along the ground until they hit something or disappear off the screen. Only two fireballs may exist on screen at one time, so the player must wait for previous ones to disappear before throwing more. |-|Invincibility - Starman =After picking up a Star, the user becomes temporarily invulnerable to all damage, except those of lava, deep water, falling, etc. Any projectiles or enemies that come into contact with the user of the Star while it is activated are either destroyed, damaged, or spun out (depending on the type of enemy and what game it is). The Star also increases the speed of the user substantially. The Star is undoubtedly one of the most powerful items in the Mario series Mario Jump.png|Mario Jumping Skill Mario Hammer.png|Super Hammer Fire Flower.png|Fire Flower Mario Starman.png|Starman Tiny Tiger Song: Crash Twinsanity - Mecha Bandicoot Tiny Tiger is a Tasmanian tiger initially created by Doctor Nitrus Brio. He is often seen working for Doctor Neo Cortex, the main antagonist of the series. Tiny was depicted to be a fierce but unintelligent creature. He is extremely loyal to Doctor Cortex, following his every whim without question and guarding him fiercely. To his master's annoyance however, he contributes little in terms of intellect, usually dismissed and treated like a child. He is also somewhat clumsy, as demonstrated in Crash Nitro Kart, in which he flattens Dingodile while rushing to assist Doctor N. Gin. If something breaks, Tiny is first to blame. Unlike Crash, who is somewhat smarter than him, Tiny is capable of speech, but often speaks in the third person, reflecting his low intelligence. He can manage several vehicles and technical utilities competently however, having scuffled with the bandicoots not just toe to toe, but in tanks, dog fights and kart races. Generally any enemy of Cortex is an enemy of Tiny. He shares his sadistic amnosity towards Crash, when ever the time came to fight him he displays pleasure in trying to squash him. A statement made by Doctor Neo Cortex in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped reveals that Tiny is not truly evil, but is only doing what he is told by Doctor Cortex because of being unintelligent and lack of ability to think for himself. Indeed amongst the villain conventions, Tiny is often portrayed as docile and oblivious. Nevertheless, he is depicted as a megalomaniac, and believes that Crunch is a "soft-hearted copycat". In Crash Nitro Kart, the people in Terra see Tiny as a god. This is shown in Tiny Temple and in the final Team Cortex cutscene. |-|Fighting Style - Brute Strength =Tiny's most notable ability is his superhuman strength; this strength allows Tiny to rip through metal surfaces, break free from bondage without assistance and lift heavy objects. Despite his ridiculously skinny legs, Tiny is known for his incredible jumping prowess, as demonstrated in the boss battles against him. Tiny uses this power along with his heavy muscle mass to crush any of those unfortunate enough to be under him at the time. |-|Weapon of Choice - Trident =The Trident was Tiny used weapon in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. It is a three-pronged spear. It is used for spear fishing and historically as a polearm. The trident is the weapon of Poseidon, or Neptune, the god of the sea in classical mythology. It is very sharp to pierce through stone ground. |-|Projectile - TNT =The TNT Crate is an explosive crate as its name suggests, it is filled with TNT/dynamite. It is by far one of the most dangerous crates as Tiny will throw some at the enemy. |-|Invincibility - Uka Uka =Uka Uka is a voodoo mask spirit who is the younger twin brother of Aku Aku, of whom he is the exact opposite. He is ultimately the driving force behind a massive evil plan, which he often uses to work with Doctor Neo Cortex and is frequently upset with Cortex for his failures. Much like Crash Team Racing, appears as a power-up that protecting Tiny from all attacks and obstacles whilst giving them a speed boost. However, he cannot protect the characters from chasms and deep water. Tiny Strength.png|Tiny Brute Strength Roman Trident.png|Roman Trident TNT.png|TNT Crate Uka Uka.png|Uka Uka X-Factor Battle At the Mushroom Kingdom Overworld Song: New Super Mario Bros. - Overworld Mario walking near Bowser Castle. Mario: Well This is it. Bowser is gonna get a beating of his life and Peach can return safetly in the castle once again. Suddenly the path to Bowser Castle was blocked off by a portal that will warp anyone or anything to an unknown universe. Mario: Whao this is a strange form. Wonder what is Bowser is planning on this time? I can't get to the castle unless I get through this. Let'sa Go! *Jump into the portal* At the Colosseum Mario arrive, Looking around confused and surprised. Mario: Hmm? This is a strange place? Why am I in an arena? Mario look around as Tiny appear, Breaking the chains form his arms and landing behind Mario, Roaring at him. Mario: *Turn around* WaaAaa! Tiny: You no look like Bandicoot! You more puny. Mario: Are you Bowser minion? Tiny: RAAAAAAA TINY WORK FOR CORTEX, NOT BOWSER! *Get Triden out* Song: Crash Bandicoot 2 - Tiny Tiger Theme Metal Remix Mario: !!! Mama Mia! FIGHT! Tiny: *Jump at Mario* Mario: OWAA *Roll to Dodge and Jump on Tiny head* Tiny: GAHHH PUNY VERMIN *Continue trying to stomp at Mario* TINY SQUISH LITTLE MAN! Mario: *Dodging barely while equiping Super Hammer* Tiny: RAAAAAAAAAA DIE PUNY MAN! Mario and Tiny begin clashing Hammer and Trident against one another as spark fly. Tiny: HOLD STILL! *Stab Trident at Mario* Mario: OH! *Roll backward as Tiny trident get stuck on the stone ground as Mario jump and slam hammer at Tiny* AHA Tiny: GAHHHH *Get up* TINY MAD NOW! *Jump on Stand and Pull out some TNT Crates* Mario: !!! *Quickly equip Fire Flower, Becoming Fire Mario* Tiny begin throwing TNT at Mario as Mario throwing fireballs at the TNT, Exploding before they even reach him. Tiny: GRRRRRRRRRR *Toss Last TNT at Mario in rage* Mario: WHAO! *Back away to dodge and Jump off TNT Crate, Firing Fireballs at Tiny* Tiny: ! *Get protected by Uka Uka Mask and exit off stage, Charging at Mario* TINY CRUSH YOU NOW! Mario: Mama Mia, I was saving this for Bowser, But now be a good time to use it now. *Get out his Starman and turn invincible* Song: Mario Kart 8 - Electrodome Mario and Tiny begin clashing punches and attacks, Taking little damages from their invincibility. Mario: WHAHA *Punch, Not at Tiny, But Uka Uka* Uka-Uka: GAHHH!!! Mario: SO LONG *Swing Hammer upward, Knocking Uka-Uka in the air* Tiny: *Feel his invincibility ran out* ! Uh Oh! Mario: HERE WE GO! *Perform Powerful Slam at Tiny head with Super Hammer* Tiny: *Head get slammed to the ground by the force of the hammer, Unable to stand, Knocked out cold* Song: Super Mario 3D World - Course Clear Mario: AHA, I DID IT! *Grab a Super Charged Body Slam Powerup* Hmm, Must be a new way on beating Bowser. *Head out through portal* N.Cortex: *Facepalm in disappointment* I really need some better henchmen. Reason Despite Tiny Large Strength that boost him up, It not really much comparing to Mario feats and higher X-Factor. Tiny Tiger always known for being the strongest member in Cortex army but do to lack of brain and multiple defeats in the hand of Crash Bandicoot, Mario was able to out match Tiny before Tiny would even have a chance of hitting him. Beating him in many type of edge that he had. Note *The battle is completed. Mario win by a landslide. *The Set will be in Tiny Arena from Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped *The Scenario is Mario going to Bowser Castle before discovering a unknown portal, To which Mario enter to see himself in an arena with Tiny ready to fight. *This battle will not result in death but a knock out. *While Invicible Power Up are allowed, They are temporary and last for a short time. Category:Blog posts